Tomo and Yomi's future
by DannyEmory
Summary: A Tomo X Yomi fanfic series about Tomo and Yomi's future. 3 years later, Tomo decided that she putting the past behind her and started thinking about her future. Yomi's doing the same thing. Rated T for Yuri and stuff
1. Chapter 1

(No Super Non Non Biyori RPG chapter this time. This time, I came up with something new for a fanfic!

Instead, I'm doing a Tomo X Yomi fanfic. And don't worry. It's T-rated! I made sure there's no raunchy stuff in it. That's all.

But there is humor/romance in it, along with some Ocs and characters from a different series too!

But anyhoo, let's get on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 1: Tomo's BIG change

By Danny Emory

6/26/19

It was about 3 years since the girls graduated high school and since Chiyo-Chan moved to America. Tomo remembered that tomorrow was her parent's wedding anniversary. But she did think about one BIGGEST thing: Maybe she has been childish all the time. And she has been annoying to everyone in here school... Especially her best friend, Yomi. She tried not to think too hard about and wanted to focus on her parent's wedding anniversary. Then, there was a knock on the door.

" Coming!" Tomo shouted as she went to get the door. She opened the door and it was 12-year old Satoru Tanaka, along with 1-year old Renge Miyauchi.

" Hey, Tomo-chan! What's up? May we come in?" Satoru smiled as he's holding Renge in his arms.

" Sure! Just take yours and Renge's shoes off please." Tomo let them in. Satoru took his and Renge's shoes off. Satoru sat on Tomo's sofa while picking up and putting Renge on his lap.

" So tomorrow's your parent's wedding anniversary. Need a gift for them to celebrate?" Satoru asked. Tomo nodded.

" I was thinking of getting both my mom and my dad want they wanted for their wedding anniversary." Tomo thought about one thing, but thought about another. Satoru looks confused as he's looking at Tomo.

" What's wrong, Tomo?" Satoru asked. Tomo thought about her past.

" I realized I haven't changed since elementary school. I was still childish and I kept annoying everyone in my school years... Including my best friend. I was wondering that maybe Yomi is right? Maybe I do need to grow up?" Tomo let the guilt got into her. Satoru understands why and felt the same way. Ever since after Renge was born on December 3rd, 2002, he's been making a big change because he became Renge's first and childhood friend.

" I understand how you feel. I was a jerk to everybody in my school years too. But ever since Renge was born, It changed my life! I'll never forget that day... The day when I first met Renge when she was born." Satoru looked at Renge. Renge made baby noises. " You know, it's never too late to make that change! Like Michael Jackson, if you want to make a world a better, take a look in the mirror... and make that change." Satoru smiled. Tomo did remember that song and realized that Satoru's right. " Hey, cheer up! You can't let your family see you like this tomorrow, can you?" Satoru comforts Tomo. Tomo looked at Satoru and Renge.

" No. You're right, Satoru... Heh... You're always right." Tomo feels better now. Satoru laughs.

" Well, not always, but thanks. Ha ha!" Satoru smiled. Tomo also thought about her best friend Yomi. Maybe she has a crush on her? Tomo's face turned red. " Uuh, Tomo? Are you alright?" Satoru looked at Tomo's red face.

" W-wha?! Oh yeah! I'm fine! I'm really fine! Ha ha!" Tomo laughed nervously. Satoru looked confused. " Um... would like some tea?" Tomo said as she's trying not to think about it.

" Uh, I guess." Satoru looked puzzled.

" Great! I'll go make some tea! Don't move!" Tomo ran to make some tea. Satoru is still confused. And so does Renge.

" She's weird. But she's still a good friend!" Satoru let it slide. After tea, Satoru returned home, decided to do his homework for next year. After he and Renge left, Tomo felt embarrassed.

" What's gotten into you, Tomo?" Tomo said thinking that she felt stupid. She decided not to let it get into her and started focusing on tomorrow. The next day, today is Tomo's parent's wedding anniversary. When Tomo and Cry visited her parent's apartment, Tomohiko and Anna are proud to see their daughters again.

" Tomo, Cry, good to have you here! You're just in time to celebrate your mother and I's wedding anniversary!" Tomohiko smiled. Cry's excited and so does Tomo. Tomo's still thinking about making a big change, just like Satoru said. They went into their parent's apartment and not only did they get to see their parents again, but also Robin and Zuruka. Robin's in his final year in high school, while Zuruka's in her toddler years.

" Wow! Things have changed since me and my sis moved out on our own!" Cry smiled. Tomo looked at Robin and Zuruka. Time flies... 'Course, Tomo and Cry aren't the only ones to visit their parents again. Satoru, Renge and their families, along with Tomo's friends, Ryoko, Masamune, Osaka, Kaorin, Chihiro, Yukari, Nyamo and Yomi visited too. It was a bit crammed in Tomo's parent's apartment, but they all celebrated Tomo's parent's wedding anniversary. Tomo after seeing her parents blow out the candles on the cake, finally realized that Satoru's right. It's time to make a change. While enjoying some cake, Tomohiko looked at Tomo and went to talk to her.

" Tomo, is there something the matter?" Tomohiko talked to Tomo. Tomo looked at her father.

" Oh! It's just that... I realized that I've been childish and annoying sometimes in my school years. And I came to the conclusion that... maybe it is time for me to change. I'm putting the past behind me and started thinking about my future." Tomo smiled. Tomohiko was glad to hear that.

" I'm glad to hear that. It's never too late to make a change. Even though you and I were born with ADHD (Attention Definition Hyperactivity Disorder), you can still make a change." Tomohiko smiled. Yomi heard the whole thing and is finally glad that her best friend is making a BIG change. She did hear about Tomo's disorder, but then she remembered that her mother is diagnosed with the same thing too. And Yomi did realized that maybe she was too hard on her best friend. So she decided to make a change too. They all enjoyed their cakes. After the celebration, Tomo is back home in her apartment, gazing at one of her childhood memories.

" Good-bye, old me... I'll miss you." Tomo smiled, put the photo away... and did her homework.

END OF CHAPTER 1

(That's right! In that fanfic series, Tomo's making a BIG change! And so does Yomi! This fanfic is gonna be about Tomo and Yomi's future together.

I know it's the same thing like my Haruhi Suzumiya fanfic, but this one's different this time! Just making sure.

But yeah, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the 2nd chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

" It's been 6 months since I started this fanfic after I started _Super Non Non Biyori RPG._ And even though I just started the first chapter of it, I realized I still haven't done the 2nd chapter!

But! It's never too late to start the 2nd chapter. So I'm gonna get started right now!" ;D

Chapter 2: Off to a new start!

(12/19/19)

The next day, Tomo was getting ready for class. She remembered what she thinked about yesterday... and it's her first time that started acting more mature. While class is started, she took studying very seriously and is definitely listening to the teacher. After class, she decided to go to her next class when Yomi spotted Tomo and walks up to her. Tomo started acting a little nervous.

" Oh god! Yomi's coming! What do I do?!" Tomo felt nervously. " Okay, Tomo. Pull yourself together! Just act mature and do your best NOT to annoy Yomi anymore! But don't tell her that you're diagnosed with ADHD!" Tomo tried to calm down when Yomi decided to talk to Tomo. " Uh, hey, Yomi! L-Long time no see!" Tomo smiled nervously. Yomi giggled.

" Hey, Tomo! It's been a long time since we hang out more!" Yomi grinned. Tomo is doing her best not so childish and annoying again. She's also doing her best not to make fun of Yomi's weight again.

" S-So, how's class doing? And don't worry! I didn't copy your homework this time! I did my homework myself!" Tomo's anxiety is through the roof. But Yomi stopped her and Tomo was confused as of why.

" Don't worry, Tomo. I understand." Yomi calmed Tomo down.

" Wait, what? What do you mean?" Tomo felt confused. Yomi wants to tell Tomo about what her and her father talked about at Tomo's parents' wedding anniversary yesterday.

" I heard what you and your father talked about at the party." Yomi told Tomo. Tomo is bewildered and let's the guilt get into her...

" So you found out? I guess that means you're gonna make fun of me now? That means you finally got what you wanted... Me, growing up." Tomo felt saddened. Yomi looked at Tomo, but she's not gonna make fun of her.

" Who says I was gonna make fun of you?" Yomi responed to that. Tomo looked at Yomi, feeling even more confused and puzzled. " When I heard that you were diagnosed with ADHD, I realized that... maybe I have been a little hard on you all the time and..." Yomi felt guilty about her abusive behavior towards Tomo during in their school years. " ...And I realized that thanks to my abusive behavior... I made your behavior even worse... So, Tomo... I just want to say... I'm sorry!" Yomi cried. Tomo couldn't believe that Yomi apologizes to Tomo for the way she behaved.

" But... why? I was the one that was childish. I made fun of weight the whole time, I copied your homework, all that... Including the Magical Land thing..." Tomo felt pity about the things she did back then. But Yomi was the one that made Tomo's life miserable.

" Don't you get it, Tomo? It was my anger that made your life miserable. I... [sniff] I should've calmed down and forgived you! It's not you that childish and annoying... It's me!" Yomi sobbed. Tomo couldn't believe what her friend... and started to cry.

" You mean... you were kind to me this whole time? But why are you telling me this? It was disorder that caused it!" Tomo cried. Yomi told the truth to Tomo.

" Because... my mother was diagnosed with the same thing just like you have! She's diagnosed with ADHD too! She was like you, Tomo! Except... she's a happy person! And for that... [sniff] you and I are happy people too! We're best friend forever!" Yomi cried. Tomo heard the whole thing... and finally have the biggest soft spot ever.

" Oh, Yomi!" Tomo sobbed. They both cried.

" I'm sorry, Tomo!" Yomi cried.

" I'm sorry too, Yomi!" Tomo cried. They both hugged and cried. Everyone was glad to hear that and applaud Tomo and Yomi for making the BIGGEST make up ever! Even Tomo and Yomi's friends heard the whole thing.

" So all this time, Tomo was diagnosed with ADHD? No wonder she's childish!" Ryoko was impressed.

" But at least they maked up!" Osaka smiled. Ryoko agrees and gave them a big applause. This is the beginning of Tomo and Yomi's future...

END OF CHAPTER 2

" And that was the most heartwarming moments we stumbled upon! Very heartwarming...

I will be doing Chapter 3, but I don't know when or how, but we'll see!" ;)


End file.
